gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Joy
A rewrite of the actual episode, including a subplot featuring Nina Griff. Plot On Monday, Richard and Anais are having breakfast when a grumpy Gumball and Darwin stomp in, splatter breakfast all over their faces, and then leave the table angrily. Anais asks Richard to hug her brothers, to which he obliges. He approaches them, and offers them a "Wonder Hug". The boys are skeptical, but he hugs them anyway, causing a large rainbow mushroom explosion in the Watterson house, and blinding Nina (who had spent the night). Less than two hours later at Elmore Junior High, Miss Simian basks in everyone's misery via closed-circuit television monitor while playing a sad song on audiotape. She notices Gumball and Darwin being unusually happy alongside Nina holding a can and wearing bind shades, and becomes suspicious. Soon she confronts Gumball and Darwin in the classroom, and when the boys' happiness won't let up, she fears the worst. She rushes to Principal Brown, who is caught taping himself, and she warns that there is an "outbreak of joy." He does not believe her, but Miss Simian is determined to prove its existence, taking Principal Brown's camcorder with her. At the school clinic, Miss Simian begins her documentary recording of the purported disease, much to School Nurse's annoyance. Hours pass, and the still joyous Gumball and Darwin only get worse and eventually Miss Simian isolates them in quarantine. While School Nurse goes to get Principal Brown, Miss Simian observes the boys passing out from the Joy virus, solidifying her evidence of its outbreak. She excitedly shows the rest of school staff, and a concerned Principal Brown opens the quarantine, thus allowing Gumball and Darwin and the infection out. Principal Brown and School Nurse are immediately attacked and infected. Miss Simian flees to her office, and watches in horror as the infected victims spread the Joy virus via hugging almost everyone else, yet doesn't notice Nina barricading herself in the Janitor's closet. She wrecks her office out of despair, when she accidentally plays the same song on audiotape from earlier, which repels the infected Principal Brown out of her office. She realizes the cure, and cautiously treads the halls while avoiding the infected. Meanwhile, Nina, having regained her eyesight and barricaded herself in the Janitor's closet, tries to escape being caught and succumbing to the joy virus (and possibly dying from it), then notices the infected breaking at the blockage. Thinking quick, she opens the air vent and climbs into it. Miss Simian pretends to be infected herself while sneaking past the other infected people, but blows her cover when she confronts a Banana Joe, who has once again violated the school dress code. The infected chase her all over school, and she successfully reaches Principal Brown's office, locking herself in. She desperately waits for the audiotape to rewind, but it is too late as Gumball and Darwin, who are already in the office, attack her. Amid the chaos, Nina makes her way through the vent to the outside of the school, and runs off to get help. Miss Simian records her final moments on Principal Brown's camcorder as she slowly succumbs to the Joy virus. After her tape ends, a brief pre-recorded clip of Principal Brown fooling around with a broom plays. Transcript Transcript:TheJoy Trivia *Nina is the only one who escapes being contaminated by the Joy virus. **This despite the fact that she had been exposed to it in its purest form. *Retroactively produced as part of season 3 Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 3